Toyoda Idemitsu
Toyoda Idemitsu (豊田 出光, Toyoda Idemitsu; "Idemitsu Toyoda") is richest tycoon in Japan and the representative of the underground martial arts organisation Purgatory. His total assets exceed that of the Kengan Association (even with the contributions of its member corporations), having enough wealth to buy an entire country if he had the mind.Chapter 10 (Omega) Appearance Toyoda is an imposing individual with a thick well-defined musculature, a large frame and his back, shoulders, upper arms and outer pecs covered in Japanesque tattoos. He has ruffled light-coloured hair with the sides shaved, dark-coloured eyebrows, broad handsome facial features and his most distinguishing feature being his goat-like eyes. Toyoda seems to prefer wearing casual summery clothing and footwear, such as a summer shirt, shorts and sandals. Personality Toyoda is an extremely ambitious man, with a notably juvenile nature; Kimishima Mana noted that he was a slave to his desires (like a child is), the difference being he has the power to quench them.Chapter 11 (Omega) Despite this, as he is a dealer of "information", he is deceptively shrewd and sharp. He is also openly avaricious, casually noting his own greed.Chapter 2 (Omega) History His grandfather made a fortune in post-war land speculation and formed the "Toyoda Group" crime syndicate. Toyoda renounced the status and inheritance of his father, the don of the Toyoda Group, and, at the age of 18, he started over again with nothing but the clothes on his back. By the age of 20, he had become a living legend. Plot He first appeared finishing a swim as one of his maids informed him of the Kengan Association accepting his terms. Noting it was a greedy move from them, Toyoda noted that he was also a greedy man, before musing that the Kengan Association would soon belong to him. A week early, Toyoda welcomed Nogi Hideki, Yamashita Kazuo and Kimishima Mana to his private mansion. Sitting down to eat in his underwater aquarium, Toyoda revealed his desire to travel to the moon and, believing it would take 5 years to get to the moon, he added that before he went to space he would take over the world. With Nogi asking him why he called the meeting so suddenly, Toyoda explained that they should hold the competition in a month (instead of in a year) with there being 50 representative fighters for each side, instead of the original 13. Despite being stubborn with his request, it was eventually decided on 13 representative fighters with the competition to be held in six months. While testing his physical limits, Toyoda added the Falcon to his roster, bringing his Purgatory side to 6 representative fighters. Then, on a whim, he decided to go and watch a Kengan match that night, adding that he should bring his current roster along with him. With only the Falcon agreeing to come, they and Toyoda's secretary headed down to the venue to watch Yuzaki Mumon's debut fight against Tokuno'o Tokumichi. With Nitoku coming out victorious, Toyoda grandly made his presence known to all in attendance while greeting a visibly shaken Yamashita. Applauding the level of the Kengan matches, he darkly shared words with Yuzaki, then invited Yamashita, Gaoh Ryuki and Narushima Koga to a Purgatory fight, before promptly leaving. As he and the Falcon headed away from the venue, Toyoda asked his gladiator to do him a favour. Powers & Abilities As the richest tycoon in Japan and the representative of the underground martial arts organisation Purgatory, Toyoda is easily one of the most powerful men both financially and politically. While maintaining his own wealth and the ever-expanding underground organisation Purgatory, along with his status as a living legend, it is heavily implied that Toyoda is a highly skilled businessman. Despite viewing himself as more suited for business, Toyoda has displayed a potential degree of ability as a fighter. He was shown to be able to punch a hole through strung up cattle with a single punch, the blow carrying enough force to send the chunk of meat flying across the room.Chapter 19 (Omega) Notes & Trivia *Boss Burger is his favourite burger chain in Japan. *He loves aquariums, having built one of his own on one of his island mansions. References Navigation Category:Omega Characters Category:Male